


don't worry (about me or yourself)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Character, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: junmyeon comes over in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	don't worry (about me or yourself)

It’s not new for Yixing to become restless, lonely in the space he desperately wants some days. His room is smaller than his studio, just enough to fit a bed he can sleep with any stuffed toys he wants for the night. He knows how important sleep is, even if it seems like a waste of time. He cherishes every blink of sleep he gets, because of how well he performs the next day. Being a musician can’t be all fun, he found out too late in his life. He’s already in love with his work, he gets paid for it, he’s getting to compete and meet new people, too!

He’s terribly lonely for a restless night. He tosses and turns, reaches out to his phone and even scrolls till his eyes begin to hurt. He hugs the stuffed toy in his arms, but it doesn’t have the warmth and comfort of a human body. He presses his nose against the head of the toy, inhales deeply. It smells of Junmyeon, just as he suspected, and that’s so comforting.

He takes a couple more sniffs before there’s no Junmyeon left. The reminder of someone makes him feel better, he closes his eyes. Just when it begins to feel like he’ll fall asleep, he feels something inside of him force his eyes open. He stares into the darkness for a while, then takes his phone again.

_ [are you awake?] _ He hopes it isn’t a bad thing that he wants Junmyeon to be awake, too.  _ [i can’t sleep] _

Junmyeon replies quickly. _ [i can’t either, can i come over?] _

He lives only thirty minutes away by car. Yixing replies with a yes and sits on the bed, switches on the lights and waits by scrolling through his phone. He gets out of his room and calls Junmyeon instead, pacing around in the small balcony his apartment has. Junmyeon picks up easily.

_ “Hey,” _ There’s no noise of traffic in the background but a faint Korean song is playing.  _ “I’m already halfway there.” _

“Okay,” Yixing feels better listening to his voice. He doesn’t have drowsiness in his voice, so he didn’t lie about not being able to sleep. He’s done that before, and even though Yixing was touched, he felt bad about it for weeks together. “I don’t know why I can’t sleep.”

_ “That’s… okay, just don’t start making songs again,” _ Junmyeon chuckles, he switches to Korean smoothly.  _ “I want to cuddle and sleep, that’s it. We’ll listen to your songs later.” _

“Cuddling sounds nice,” Yixing doesn’t stumble with his Korean anymore. His brain struggled to translate his thoughts in Korean, but he’s used it more frequently, and Junmyeon is working hard on his Chinese, even if he slips a little, they understand each other better now. “Can you stay in the morning?”

_ “I don’t know,”  _ Junmyeon sighs. He switches back to Chinese.  _ “I don’t have anything scheduled until 6pm, for a show. So who knows what manager-hyung might fit in there?” _

“I hope you can stay,” Yixing whispers, moving back and forth on the balls of his feet. “I want you to stay.”

_ “I want to stay, too,” _ Junmyeon’s voice is softer now. The background music becomes loud, suddenly, and then the volume goes super low. _ “I’ll be there in five minutes. If I don’t have anything scheduled in the morning, can we go to a park or something?” _

“Yeah, but only if you make breakfast.”

_ “That’s mean of you,” _ Junmyeon’s laughter glitches through the phone.  _ “Fine, I’ll make breakfast. I’m only two minutes away, I’ll meet you soon.” _

Yixing hums and waits for Junmyeon to cut the call. He feels less lonely now, knowing he’ll have company soon, someone who he cares deeply about. It’s been difficult to comprehend his relationship with Junmyeon, they’ve kissed once — because Junmyeon was crying about something that night, and Yixing didn’t know any other way to soothe him. They’ve also made out on Yixing’s couch, Junmyeon’s couch all the way back to Korea, in Sehun’s bed, and also a little in the staff bathroom.

He doesn’t like Junmyeon romantically — he doesn’t do romance like others, but he cares for Junmyeon more than he’d care for a best friend. His heart aches a little when Junmyeon is struggling with something, he likes seeing him happy, but those butterflies in songs and movies and books just aren’t there. He doesn’t know what to call it, other than the line between friendship and relationship.

Junmyeon says he doesn’t want to date anyone else right now, because he feels the same way towards Yixing too. Junmyeon, however, does romance. He’s not extravagant with his romantic adventures, but he’s been in love once or twice. Yixing has told him several times he’s not the one to commit into a ‘relationship’ and whatever that follows, and Junmyeon, all of those times, has reassured him that he doesn’t want Yixing’s commitment to a relationship. Just wants his friendship, and whatever more he’s okay with giving.

The doorbell almost echoes off his walls. He welcomes Junmyeon with a side-hug, grabs his hand and drags him to his bedroom. Junmyeon doesn’t laugh like he usually would’ve for some reason, but Yixing doesn’t have the time to ask him about it. He wants to sleep, wake up with ideas in his head, and eat breakfast Junmyeon made, and go to a park with him.

Junmyeon discards his scarf and coat on the floor, and climbs up the single bed Yixing has. He takes up the whole space, but Yixing doesn’t mind. He climbs on top of him, lays himself carefully on Junmyeon and grabs his phone.

“Put on some ASMR,” Junmyeon whispers, then switches off the lights. “It’ll help you sleep.”

“Head massage?” Yixing asks scrolling through the list of videos. He tries three before he settles for a head massage one. It starts playing, and Yixing plugs his headphones, rests his head on Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon’s arms come around him, rests on his back. “Thank you for coming.”

“I’m here for you, Yixing-ah,” Junmyeon says. “You don’t have to thank me.”

_ I have to, _ Yixing wants to say, but he knows he’ll be asked for reasons. He doesn’t have any coherent reasons. Junmyeon radiates warmth, he makes Yixing feel less lonely, he makes the cutest, okay-tasting breakfast, he doesn’t reprimand Yixing for not feeling romance like he does, he does nice things like coming over to hold him to sleep. These reasons make it sound like he’s in love with Junmyeon, but he isn’t.

The thought that maybe Junmyeon will understand he’s not in love with him, just appreciative of what he does comes to his mind, but it’s too late to think about that. He’s already drifting away, the sounds in his ears, the fingers in his hair — all of that makes his eyelids heavy.

Junmyeon begins to hum over the sound in his ears, which makes it easier for him to sleep.

“Junmyeonnie,” Yixing can barely use his mouth anymore. “You have to sleep too.”

“I will,” Junmyeon hums. “Don’t worry, Yixing.”

“You say that a lot.” Yixing mumbles. He hears Junmyeon ask ‘what?’ but it’s so distant, he finally feels the lovely feeling of falling into a void of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged it canon divergence because in this exos can visit each other and they even live in both china and korea ;;;;;; and yixing is doing so well in cpzr(?? i think that's what it's called ><) season 2 and he has so many activities going on and it's making me worried that he doesn't get enough rest ;;;;;;;;;;
> 
> i hope you liked this >< please let me know if you do! <3 (also pls support xingie he's working so hard the poor bab ;;)
> 
> ([twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrykims))


End file.
